Déjame Protegerte (Levi x Lectora)
by lFireCanela
Summary: Una chica de 1'55, ojos marrón miel, cabello negro largo y ondulado, entra a la legión de reconocimiento gracias a un acto de rebeldía. El, un chico de 1'65, tu Capitán, Levi Ackerman, estricto, serio y callado. ¿qué pasará?
1. Capítulo 1 - Elígeme

(Pov Tu nombre)

Shinganshina, había sido derrotada, todo destruído, no tenía casa propia, ni familia, así que me habían trasladado a otra parte del muro Maria, perdí el contacto con mis amigos, Eren, Mikasa y Armin, quienes habían estado conmigo desde pequeña.

Me había quedado sin nada...Soledad es lo único que sentía, mi interior me decía que estaba muerta, que era el momento de morir, de saber que la vida no me iba a dar más de lo que ahora tenía, que era nada.

Cogí una cuerda, empecé a atarla en una viga, quería morir, ya no quería vivir más, mi edad era de 18 años y estaba completamente sola en el mundo, me subí a un taburete y puse la cuerda rodeando mi cuello...justo en ese momento, lo escuché...

Pregonero: Ha llegado la legión de reconocimiento! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

La curiosidad me llenó en ese momento, así que decidí darle otra oportunidad a la vida...saqué la mayor de mis sonrisas y corrí hacía el exterior, viendo a todos los heridos y entre ellos...él, el capitán Rivaille, esa mirada de ojos pequeños y verdes, penetrante, entre todo ese montón de gente, todo ese barullo...me fijé más viendo una cara reconocida...era...¿Eren? corrí hacía el, su caballo se detuvo, lo miraba con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas...

Tu nombre: ¿E-eren? -susurré con las lágrimas en mis ojos, nos habíamos separado a los 15 años-

Eren: No p-puede ser...e-eres tú! -Gritó con una sonrisa saltando del caballo hacía mi-

Armin: ¿(Tú nombre)? Estás preciosa...Mírate...-Me sonrojé jamás pensé que Armin me dijera eso, claro, yo me había convertido en una chica de 1'55, seguía siendo muy bajita, pelinegra, de ojos miel, con curvas y el cabello hasta la cintura, con flequillo y ondulado-

Mikasa: ¡(Tú nombre)! Cuánto tiempo...no has crecido nada...-Ella sonrió abrazándome, todos habían parado mirando la escena-

Levi: Eh...Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino renacuajos. -Dijo serio mirando hacía los chicos-

Sonreí de forma tierna hacía mis amigos, acababa de decidir cual era mi destino, dónde estaba mi hogar, con ellos, así que tenía que convertirme en una de las mejores alumnas para poder entrar a la legión de reconocimiento, solo así podría estar junto a mis amigos y junto al capitán, que no sabía muy bien porqué me había llamado tanto la atención.

Un ruido extraño empezó a sonar por la muralla, de repente, los cuernos empezaron a sonar, los titanes habían llegado, un gran titán colosal se encontraba detrás de la muralla con aquella sonrisa extraña, todos desesperados empezaron a correr hacía todos lados, miré a Eren y el me tomó de la mano.

Eren: Debes escapar (Tú nombre) -me dijo serio, poniéndome detrás de el-

No pensaba dejarlos solos de nuevo, así que me solté de su agarre corriendo hacía un sótano, había tenido una idea que hacer para poder ayudar a la legión de reconocimiento, me quedé ahí escondida mirando por una rendija.

El escuadrón de Rivaille, me estaba buscando ya que no había seguido las órdenes que habían planificado de evacuar, pero de repente, un soldado cayó delante de mi, con el equipo necesario, el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, salí del sótano corriendo cogiendo el arnés con el equipo escondiéndome de nuevo para poder ponérmelo rápidamente.

Vi cómo titanes comunes se acercaban a las casas, por lo que decidí actuar, probé como iba el equipo y lo pillé rápidamente, así que tomé ambas cuchillas con mis manos y empecé a matar titanes, me parecía una tarea incluso divertida, empecé a buscar con la mirada a Eren, hasta que lo encontré yendo hacía el rápidamente.

Eren: ¿estás loca? ¿Qué haces? -me gritó desesperado al verme-

Mikasa: Te llevarán a juicio...Eren le dieron una paliza...pero...pero ¿a ti? has robado un equipo...

(Tú nombre): No lo he robado...lo he tomado prestado...

Justo en ese momento, pude escuchar el llanto de un bebé, que provenía de ahí cerca, sin decir nada más me lancé a por el bebé, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por un titán excéntrico, pero llegué a tiempo, puse al niño a salvo, aunque su madre estaba aplastada a su costado, por lo que había quedado huérfano, huérfano...esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Por fin todos los titanes fueron exterminados y fué en ese momento en el cual noté a alguien tomarme de las manos esposándomelas.

Levi: Estás detenida por orden de Erwin al robar uno de los equipos y utilizarlo para matar titanes -Dijo este completamente serio-

(Tú nombre): Los hubiera matado sin ese dichoso equipo...-Dije con tono de burla y el se mordió el labio inferior- -

Levi: Qué idiota...-Dijo esto para después llevarme a un calabozo dónde me tiraron de una forma bastante bruta al suelo, sacándome el equipo y quitándome las esposas, ahí sería mi hogar hasta que a los superiores les diese la gana, dieron la orden de que nadie viniese a verme, ni siquiera podían verme mis amigos.

A la mañana siguiente noté cómo una chica peliroja venía a por mi con una sonrisa, parecía ser bastante amable, por lo que no me asusté.

Hanji: Hola preciosura! -Gritó ella con una sonrisa- Vengo a llevarte hacía tu juicio -entró a la celda esposándome de nuevo llevándome con una sonrisa hacía la sala dónde sería el juicio, yo estaba algo desorientada, nunca había estado en un lugar así, finalmente, lleguemos al lugar dónde sería mi juicio, Marshall, el juez estaba sentado en la tribuna y todos los miembros de los militares estaban sentados en los laterales observando lo que sucedía.

Marshall: Estamos aquí todos reunidos para saber qué castigo poner a...(Tu nombre y el apellido que más te guste), sus actos rebeldes han causado terror entre nuestros compañeros de la Legión de reconocimiento, robó un equipo tridimensional y ha acabado con 4 titanes comunes, por lo que también ha contribuido para salvar nuestro territorio.

(Tú nombre): Era una situación de nervios y de peligro, yo solo quería proteger a los mios, la raza humana y no creo que eso sea un delito, pero claro, vosotros estáis equivocados pensando que yo quería robar un equipo porque para nada era lo que yo quería -Dije eso gritando hasta que Levi se me acercó dándome un golpe en la nariz-

Levi: Cállate, estás diciendo sandeces, estúpida ingenua, cómo le hice a tu amigo Eren hace unos años, te voy a dar una lección ¿lo recuerdas Eren? -El de nuevo, empezó a golpearme, estómago, rostro y demás, notaba cómo las fuerzas se me iban agotando ¿porqué el me estaba haciendo eso? noté cómo Hanji tomaba de la mano a Erwin, parecían enamorados, ella parecía preocuparse por mi...

Erwin: Ya basta, creo que ella ya ha aprendido la lección. -Dijo el con una expresión serena- Hemos visto lo buena que es luchando, la valentía que ha demostrado al lanzarse para salvar a ese bebé, creo que se merece una nueva oportunidad en nuestras tropas, en la legión de reconocimiento.

Marshall: Bien...entonces comandante Erwin usted tendrá la custodia de la chica, usted dirá dónde mandarla y con quién, caso cerrado. -el dió un golpe en el martillo y sonreí, me quitaron las esposas desatándome del poste caí al suelo completamente rendida, rápidamente Armin, Eren y Mikasa fueron conmigo llevándome a la enfermería del lugar, me curaron vendándome y decidieron dejarme en esta al menos una noche, con vigilancia-

(Tú nombre): De verdad...no necesito que nadie me cuide, puedo hacerlo sola...-Notaba cómo mis amigos estaban cansados y no quería que pasaran toda la noche despiertos por mi culpa-

Mikasa: Yo me quedaré...de verdad, no pasa nada...Eres mi ami...-Justo cuándo Mikasa iba a acabar esa frase apareció el Capitán Levi mirándonos a todos-

Levi: Yo me quedaré cadetes, buenas noches a todos -Los miró con una mirada fría y todos obedecieron saliéndose de la habitación corriendo, Levi se acercó lentamente hacía mi, llevando su mano hacía mi frente- Te ha dado fiebre...

(Tú nombre): No importa...de verdad -Le sonreí de forma amable, abrazándome a mi misma, el me miró serio cómo de costumbre, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, aunque seguramente el la negaría, llevó su mano hacía un paño con agua bajándome la fiebre a base de cuidados, así transcurrió la noche, el me cuidaba y yo descansaba, a la mañana siguiente me dieron el alta y el se fué a descansar cómo era lo normal a que había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidándome, había sido de lo más raro-

Me pasé todo el día descansando en la habitación con Eren y los demás presentándome a todo el mundo, conocí a Sasha, Reiner y muchos más, eran muy amables todos, más que Levi seguro, a la mañana siguiente, sería mi primera expedición, junto al capitán Levi, estaba nerviosa, al llegar la noche, me fuí a dormir temprano, no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de exploración fuera del muro, dónde siempre había soñado estar.

 **notas de la autora:**

La relación entre Levi y la lectora se debe forjar lentamente, ya que ambos tienen un carácter muy diferente, espero que disfruten viendo cada día cómo poco a poco se van enamorando y las dificultades que se les interponen a ambos, ya que en ese mundo de titanes las cosas no pueden ser de color de rosa.

Gracias por leer, un abrazo muy fuerte para todos los lectores...

(La história está más avanzada en Wattpad)


	2. Capitulo 2- ¡Mi primera salida!

(Pov tú nombre)

Hoy iba a ser un día muy especial, dicen que la primera salida siempre es la más peligrosa de todas, ya que se dice que es la primera vez que matas a un titan, aunque ese no era mi caso, yo ya había matado 4, sonreí puesto que tenía muchas ganas de ver el exterior, puse rápidamente mi equipo en mi cintura y corrí hacía los tanques de gas encontrándome con todo el mundo rellenando su equipo.

Jean: Buenos días preciosa. -me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, a lo que yo sonreí también claro.

(Tú nombre): yo muy bien ¿Y tú? -este invitó a sentarme a su lado pero le sonreí amable señalando un sitio al lado de Sasha, caminé lentamente hacia Sasha y me senté, dándole un pequeño abrazo, Sasha me sonrió acercando su oreja a la mía para susurrarme algo...

Sasha: El capitán Levi no deja de mirar hacía aquí...-su voz se notaba curiosa cómo la de una niña insinuando algo-  
(Pov Levi)

Llegué hacía dónde los tanques se guardaban con mi parecer serio de siempre, no me gustaba que esos mocosos me vieran sonreír o sacar algún estilo de sentimiento, aunque claro que los tenía, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un humano, giré mi mirada hacía la izquierda encontrándome con la nueva mocosa del equipo, (tú nombre), parecía que ya había hecho amigos, siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo que los demás estuviesen felices a su lado, se podría decir que a mi también me estaba haciendo feliz, vi cómo Jean la saludaba, de aquella estúpida forma...¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla preciosa? Era indignante, vi cómo la invitaba a sentarse pero ella se negaba yendo hacía Sasha cosa que no sabía porque me hacía calmarme, la abrazó y me miraron, ambas.

Hanji: ¿Qué te pasa loco de la limpieza? Estos días has estado de lo más extraño...-me pregunto Hanji algo extrañada, parecía que se había fijado en mi comportamiento, pero no sabía muy bien que me estaba pasando.

Levi: me llama raro la loca de los titanes...-dije con tono irónico y Erwin empezó a reírse-

Hanji: Erwin...Cariño, esta noche duermes en el Sofá -Hanji sonrió de forma malévola caminando hacía (tú nombre) no sabía muy bien que iba a decirle pero esa loca de los titanes me daba miedo.

Erwin: mujeres...no saben qué hacer para hacernos sentir mal -el suspiró yendo hacía el tanque empezando a llenarlo de gas, yo me quedé pensativo.

(Pov tú nombre)

Vi cómo Hanji se acercaba a mi así que le sonreí, me caía bien esa mujer, ella me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y me llevó lentamente hacía los tanques empezando a llenar mi equipo.

Hanji: la próxima lo harás sola, no es difícil -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras yo asentía-

(Tú nombre): muchas gracias señorita Zoe -le dije con respeto, ella era mi superior.

Hanji: por Dios niña! Llámame Hanji! -dijo eso riéndose abrazándose a mi, puesto que le había causado mucha gracia, vi cómo el capitán se acercaba a mi con lentitud, mirando mi equipo.

Levi: Al menos no te han dado uno sucio...los equipos guardados suelen estar llenos de polvo -me dijo el serio, mirándome amenazante, cómo si quisiera darme miedo, pero no lo lograba, no sabía mi pasado, aunque yo tampoco el suyo- Prohíbo que hoy mueras, mocosa -tanto Hanji cómo yo, nos quedemos perplejas, había parecido cómo si Levi quisiera protegerme, el al darse cuenta salió corriendo del lugar, posiblemente rojo, cómo un tomate, se pudo escuchar de fondo cómo el decía...

Levi: ¿Porqué mierda he dicho eso? -se golpeó la cabeza y salió del lugar extrañado.

Todos seguimos charlando y riéndonos un buen rato, ver cómo Sasha se tragaba patatas era divertido, al fin llegó la hora de salir, así que decidimos salir al exterior para tomar los caballos, nos montamos en estos y empecemos a cabalgar, pude ver el gran muro Maria, la puerta lentamente se abría dejándonos pasar, por fin lleguemos al exterior, en un gran radio era todo plano, pero a lo lejos había un gran bosque, cabalgamos hacia el bosque llegando a este, empezó a temblar todo, parecía que habían titanes cerca, al fin algo de emoción, nos bajemos del caballo y con el equipo nos subimos a los árboles moviéndonos por estos, llegando finalmente hacía dónde estaban los titanes, habían 6 comunes y 3 excéntricos.

Levi: en posición! -todos rodeemos a los titanes poniéndonos en posición, de un momento a otro nos empecemos a tirar para matar a los titanes, en un momento dado vi cómo dos de los excéntricos se iban a por el capitán Levi y no podía dejar que le hiciesen daño, así que me tiré hacía uno de los titanes pero de repente, un titan mayor apareció, parecía inteligente puesto que cogió las cuerdas de mi equipo tirándome hacía un árbol, este Titan tenia el pelo rojo y era mayor que todos los demás, el capitán al ver eso corrió hacía mi tomándome en brazos, corriendo con su equipo, pero este se estaba a punto de quedar sin gas, vimos una cueva, esa iba a ser nuestra salvación por ahora, con una gran agilidad nos metió dentro de la cueva a ambos y suspiró tranquilo, escuchemos a nuestro equipo gritar, pero nosotros no podíamos hacerlo, teníamos a ese Titan inteligente buscándonos.

Hanji: equipo! Mañana vendremos a buscar al capitán y a la enana! -todos asintieron menos Eren-

Eren: no podemos dejarlos aquí solos toda la noche es peligroso!

Hanji: sé que es peligroso, pero recuerda, es Levi, no les pasará nada..no quiero arriesgarme a perderos a todos -Eren no dijo nada más, simplemente todo nuestro equipo se fue.

Nos quedemos yo y el capitán solos, en aquella cueva, húmeda y solitaria, escondiéndonos de los Titanes a esperar que nuestro equipo viniese a rescatarnos durante el día...

-  
 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que os guste! Aquí empezaré a hacer que esos dos intenten acercarse el uno al otro, a ver que tal sale, si tienen ideas díganme en los comentarios


	3. Capítulo 3 - Mi pasado

(Pov Tú nombre)

Eran cerca de las 3 a.m, es decir, de madrugada, estaba nerviosa, me tocaba pasar la noche con el capitán en la misma cueva cosa que se me hacía bastante incómodo, el no era mucho de hablar así que no sabía que decirle...

Tú nombre: Capitán Levi ¿está bien? le noto algo estresado ¿quiere un masaje?

Levi: ¿Quieres tocarme con esas sucias manos? Quítate...

Tú nombre: De acuerdo...lo siento Capitán -Le miré con una sonrisa leve, mi sonrisa nunca podía faltar en ningún contexto-

Levi: Cuéntame tú historia. -me dijo serio mirándome de reojo, parecía que el capitán tenía un lado curioso-

Tú nombre: Mi...mi historia no es una historia agradable capitán -Susurré con una pequeña sonrisa-

Levi: no es una sugerencia...es una orden -me dijo de forma fría acercándose un poco más a mi-

Tú nombre: a ver...cómo...cómo empiezo... Nací para ser un simple experimento... mi madre, antes de unirse a la policía militar era científica, algo así cómo Hanji...ella se llamaba (nombre de tu madre y apellido que te guste), ella siempre había ansiado saber cómo era un titán y el porqué querían comerse a toda la humanidad...así que conoció a un hombre con sus mismas ambiciones, el señor Leonhart, quién ya estaba casado y tenía una hija...su hija, era llamada Annie Leonhart - No podía seguir con la historia tenía que saltarme la parte en la que decía que mi madre era una de las antecedentes de las 9 partes del titán madre, y que al morir ella yo pasé a tener la habilidad del titán, así que me salté esa parte de la historia, no quería convertirme en titán por miedo a no poder controlarme, tragué saliva para continuar hablando- a ver...igualmente... mi madre y el señor, tuvieron una hija... la hermanastra menor de Annie, mi madre, que se cansó de que yo fuese un experimento, me cogió ocultándome de todos los militares llevándome al muro María, a Singashina, dónde pude vivir tranquila hasta los 4 años...

Levi: ¿qué pasó cuándo tenías 4 años? -me preguntó curioso al ver que y había agachado mi mirada-

Tú nombre: Mi..padre, se enteró de dónde estábamos yo y mi madre... así que se lo comentó a su mujer, la madre de Annie, entonces...Annie tomó celos de...mi posición e hicieron que le inyectaran el suero de titán, que la convertía en titán..bueno ya sabes la historia de Annie, así que...la madre de Annie al enterarse de que habían inyectado eso a su hija, decidió que debía de dar la orden, para que me mataran, ya que estaba celosa...así que...contrató a matones de Singashina... estos intentaron matarme, varias veces, recuerdo cuándo teníamos que salir de casa corriendo, yo tomaba a mi madre de la mano y corría llorando hasta que nos deshacíamos de los matones...

Levi: ¿Siempre tuviste que...huir? -El se acercó a mi sacando su capa, poniéndola encima de mis hombros, a lo que le sonreí-

Tú nombre: Sí...hasta que un buen día, choqué con una persona...Carla, la madre de Eren, quién gracias a su familia, logró acogernos a mi y a mi madre en sus brazos, para salvarnos de mi padre...y sus matones, así se acabó mi pesadilla...ellos me ayudaron ¿sabes? Siempre les tendré una deuda muy grande...después, el titán colosal...apareció y...ya sabes la historia.

Levi: ¿porqué no te uniste a los militares con todos a los 15? -me preguntó tomándome de la mano, jugando con mis dedos-

Tú nombre: Porque...me enteré, de que el hombre que nos salvó, Hannes, un policia militar, se había enfermado de forma terrible...y no tenía quién lo cuidara, así que pagué mi deuda hasta que el murió de la enfermedad...y yo..iba a acabar con mi vida hasta que os vi pasar...y vi a Eren...-sonreí de forma amable y el sonrió de forma leve, jamás pensé que el capitán tuviese un lado tierno claro-

Levi: Tú vida...tampoco ha sido...fácil, te quedaste sin madre...tu padre no te aceptó al revés...te quería matar...al igual que tu hermanastra...debió de ser complicado verla aquí...

Tú nombre: sí..sobretodo me dolió ver en lo que se había convertido ¿y usted capitán? -sonreí mirándole con una sonrisa bien grande, quería saber de su vida-

Levi: Bueno...yo soy hijo de una prostituta... y un cliente, nací en el subterráneo, donde la gente nunca ve el sol, pero yo era un matón, así que me encargaron matar a Erwin...junto a dos amigos míos, mi hermana menor Isabel y Farlan...los 3, nos hicimos parte de la legión de reconocimiento para matar a Erwin y robarle unos documentos...así podríamos vivir siempre en la superficie...conocer el sol...

Tú nombre: Qué irónico! Ahora tú y Erwin se tienen gran confianza -Sonreí acercándome bastante al capitán y este se sonrojó por lo que me aparté de forma rápida- L-lo siento...

Levi: Ya...em...entonces...un día...fuimos a una expedición, empezó a llover mucho y yo me fuí a por Erwin para cumplir mi misión...al llegar, todos estaban muertos...pero no estaban ni Erwin ni algunos más...un moribundo me dijo..."Titán Raro" y me señaló hacía dónde estaban...Isabel y Farlan...eran mis mejores amigos, corrí hacía ellos, pero...ya estaban muertos, empecé a rajar al titán y juré matarlos a todos...

Tú nombre: Eres increíble...-Le dije con una sonrisa, entonces me fuí acercando a sus labios cómo en un impulso, pero...algo me detuvo, el me sujetó de la mejilla y me dijo...

Levi: me..recuerdas a mi hermana -me comió la confusión y me separé de el rápidamente, ya que no sabía que decir, caminé hacía fuera dándome cuenta de que serían las 5 o así, caminé hacía una piedra y me puse a dormir, no quería saber nada más de Levi ¿a su hermana? Qué patética era yo ahora mismo...

a la mañana siguiente al fin llegaron nuestros compañeros, los cuales nos recogieron y nos llevaron de nuevo al castillo, dónde nos dejaron en la enfermería, para que nos revisaran un poco, ya que habíamos estado expuestos toda la noche en una cueva bastante húmeda, una vez me llevaron a la habitación, Hanji y Mikasa se sentaron a mi lado mirándome algo preocupada, ya que estaba seria, cosa que no era muy ideal en mi.

Mikasa: ¿qué te pasa? no está sonriendo...

Tú nombre: El capitán me ha dicho que le recuerdo a su hermana...

Hanji: ¿te gusta el loco de la limpieza?

Tú nombre: Creo que...un poco, no sé...estoy confusa...

Hanji: Eso es un sí...vaya gusto más horroroso tienes ¿sabes?

Mikasa: Mi Eren es más guapo...-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita-

Tú nombre: Levi...es especial...-Sonreí llevando mis manos a mi rostro sonrojada cómo un tomate, era bochornoso tener esa conversación, detrás de la puerta, había alguien escuchando...alguien que idearía un plan para que Levi, se me acercara...ese alguien era...

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que os dejo con las ganas de saber quién era esa persona pero otro día será.

un abrazo para todos


	4. Capítulo 4 - ¿Qué pasa?

(Pov Tú nombre)

Las chicas me tenían harta con el interrogatorio, preguntándome que porqué me gustaba el capitán y demás cosas, suspiré un poco, así que puse mis manos en mi cintura cuándo me di cuenta de que había una presencia en la puerta, espiando posiblemente.

Tú nombre: ¿quién es el sujeto de detrás de la puerta?

?: L-lo siento...No era mi intención...-Dijo tembloroso abriendo la puerta dejando ver su rostro, era Connie, acompañado de Sasha.

Mikasa: ¿qué han escuchado? -preguntó ella mirándoles amenazantes.

Connie: N-nada de verdad! -Dijo el con sus manos juntas, cómo rogando que lo dejáramos marchar.

Sasha: ¿quieren una patata? Pues no! que son mías! -Dijo ella con la boca llena y una sonrisa, sonreí a ver eso, puesto que me parecía muy tierno por parte de Sasha, a las horas decidimos ir al comedor, puesto que ya se estaba haciendo la hora de ir a comer, tenía realmente hambre, no había comido casi nada, finalmente lleguemos al comedor y todos nos sentemos, Hanji se tubo que ir a la mesa del capitán y el comandante, eso me entristecía, en poco tiempo ella se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Vi cómo los chicos entraban al salón con una sonrisa riéndose cómo siempre, sentándose en mi mesa, todos nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, Levi entró después, junto a Erwin, sentándose en la mesa que les correspondía entonces, Connie sonrió de forma maléfica.

Connie: Oye! ¿sabes que hoy estás más guapa de lo normal? -Dijo eso mirándome, levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa, Hanji, se dió cuenta de lo que connie pretendía así que empezó a reírse.

Jean: Esa piel...pálida cómo la nieve, la cual me enamora más cada día -Dijo agachándose frente a mi tomándome con ambas manos-

Sasha: Está más rica que la comida! -Pensé "Sasha tú también?" suspiré un poco sonrojada mientras me levantaba de la mesa aclarando mi voz.

Tú nombre: Todos vosotros, estáis en la zona de amigos, lo siento -empecé a reírme a carcajadas eso me había hecho mucha gracia la verdad, en el último momento me di cuenta de porqué estaban haciendo eso, casi toda nuestra mesa se reía e iban soltando más piropos hacía mi.

Reiner: Grrr, te comía con patatas! -Después de decir eso, vimos cómo Levi se levantaba con cuidado caminando hacía fuera del comedor, manteniendo esa seriedad, Hanji nos miró haciéndonos una señal para que dejáramos las bromas, quise ir corriendo detrás de Levi pero Hanji me tomó de la mano.

Hanji: Deja que vaya Erwin -Sonrió asintiendo y Erwin se levantó de la mesa caminando hacía dónde se encontraba ahora Levi, mientras estos dos hablaban, nosotros jugábamos a diferentes juegos de mesa, cómo el ajedrez-

(Pov Levi)

Escuchaba a esos mocosos haciendo bromas sobre el físico de (Tú nombre), también sobre su personalidad, ella era una mocosa odiosa pero a la vez increíble ¿porqué me molestaba tanto que ellos le dijeran esas cosas? Creo que...ya sabía la respuesta, pero realmente no quería aceptarla.

Noté cómo alguien se acercaba a mi puerta, yo me había sentado en mi escritorio de mi despacho para poder tomar una taza de té e intentar calmarme, la persona que se acercó a mi puerta llamó a esta.

Erwin: Déjame pasar...-Dijo el abriendo la puerta sin esperar mi respuesta, maldito estúpido, odiaba que hiciese eso.

Levi: Deberías esperar mi respuesta para pasar ¿no crees? -Dije en un tono casi inexpresivo, di otro sorbo de té y lo miré-

Erwin: ¿porqué te ha molestado que hiciesen broma sobre "Tú nombre"? -El se sentó en frente de mi mirándome con una mirada sincera de aquellas que daban tranquilidad y no podías mentirle, ya que el te analizaba hasta el último punto de tu alma.

Levi: Por nada...solo no me apetecía aguantar a tanta risa de mocoso -Dije intentando evadir la pregunta puesto que no sabía cómo responderla-

Erwin: ¿sientes algo por ella? -Lo miré con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, estaba claro que desde que llegó su carácter me había llamado la atención, aquella noche en la cueva, no me había disgustado y me permitió conocerla más, ese carácter tierno y positivo a pesar de su pasado era precioso.

Levi: Puede ser -dije sin pensármelo dos veces, cosa de lo que ahora me podía arrepentir, ya que Hanji entró de sopetón riéndose un poco- ¿qué te pasa cuatro ojos?

Hanji: Me hace gracia porque...tuve una conversación ayer con ella y descubrimos que eres un idiota... -ella se reía mientras yo y Erwin nos manteníamos algo desconcertados, no sabíamos muy bien de qué iba el tema-

Erwin: Mi amor...explícate por favor ¿de qué hablaste con la cadete y porqué Levi es un idiota? -Dijo Erwin haciendo que hanji tomara asiento a su lado con una sonrisa-

Hanji: ¿qué clase de hombre le dice a una mujer que le interesa que le recuerda a su hermana? -Erwin en ese momento empezó a reírse de buena gana, yo me sonrojé al completo, al parecer decir eso había sido un grave error por mi parte-

Levi: Sí...esque su carácter feliz...me recuerda a Isabel, pero...ella es especial, no es cómo Isabel...me agrada que sea positiva -Dije, me estaba volviendo un cursilero desde que había llegado esa chica al escuadrón, mis paredes de hielo se estaban fundiendo y eso podía ser peligroso-

Hanji: Sí, es especial, le gustas Levi, le gustas mucho y le dolió que le dijeras que se parece a tu hermana...-Ella se puso seria de golpe, puesto que ahora mismo el tema era un tema que requería de la máxima atención- Tiene mal gusto...enamorarse de alguien cómo tu...es difícil, tú que le has dado una paliza...tú que le has insultado e incluso la tratas mal repelente...ella ha sabido ver más allá de esos muros que mantienes de pié, ha sabido mirar a través de tus ojos.

Asentí un poco, parecía idiota en ese momento, no podía ir y decirle de golpe mis sentimientos, por lo que tendría que idear un plan, pero claro, los planes son difíciles de idear, así que decidí ir a darme una vuelta, a correr exactamente por alrededor del castillo, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo.

Me puse mis zapatos y la capa, empezando a correr dando vueltas al rededor del castillo, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y idear algún plan perfecto.

(Pov Tú nombre)

Miré por la ventana, ya que había empezado a llover, en esta pude observar una figura bajita corriendo dando vueltas al castillo

Tú nombre: ¿qué hace el capitán? -pregunté en voz alta, realmente tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba, en ese momento, entró Hanji y Erwin, ambos con una sonrisa.

Hanji: Está intentando conservar el poco hielo que le queda en su corazón -Erwin la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa llevándosela a la mesa, mientras, el capitán Levi seguía corriendo, tarde o temprano descubriríamos el porqué de su carrera, en pleno chubasco.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro, no sé si poner Lemon, ya me lo pensaré. No todo es color de rosa, a ver que tal siguen estos dos, ¿habrá celos? no sé no sé...


	5. Capítulo 5 - ¿Enfermo? (Parte 1)

(Pov tu nombre)

El capitán siguió corriendo por un buen rato, era bastante extraño ver cómo ese hombre corría bajo la lluvia, además las palabras de Hanji me habían desconcertado completamente, ella me tomó de la cintura con una sonrisa apartando mi vista de la ventana.

Ymir: Vaya tío...-Dijo ella mirando a su amiga rubia, con una sonrisa- Historia, ¿qué quieres hacer? -Dijo ella con una sonrisa leve hacía la rubia-

Historia: ¡Cantemos! -dijo ella aplaudiendo dando pequeños saltitos, ella era una chica que había vivido más o menos lo que yo, pero yo solo me había cambiado el apellido-

Tú nombre: ¡Sí! me gusta cantar -Dije con una sonrisa, realmente me gustaba cantar, mucho, por lo que me puse de pié encima de la mesa mirándolos a todos- Voy a cantar...Jiyuu no Tsubasa! (Dale Click al Vídeo, esta chica me encanta cantando)

Mientras cantaba, no dejaba de mover mi cuerpo, saltando de mesa en mesa, haciendo pases de victoria, cómo si estuviese cantando una canción de valor y superación, acabé saltando a la mesa de los capitanes mientras, hacía una posición victoriosa para terminar la canción.

Al yo terminar de cantar, todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras me tiraba en el suelo con una sonrisa, estaba cansada de tanto moverme, así que me reía sin poder parar, era demasiado para mi eso.

Hanji: Deberías cantarle una canción a Levi! -Gritó ella con una sonrisa re colocándose las gafas-

Historia: ¿le gusta el capitán? -dijo ella sorprendida mirándome fijamente, yo en ese momento solo podía estar completamente roja- ¡Vaya! desde que murió Petra no he visto que el capitán haya...querido tener contacto con ninguna mujer de ningún estilo.

Tú nombre: ¿Petra? -pregunté levantándome, se me había acabado el buen rollo, así que me senté en el banco cerca de una mesa-

Ymir: Sí...Petra era una recluta del equipo del Capitán, parecían que...estaban enamorados, aunque nunca lo supimos, ella era muy tierna y el capitán...frío cómo siempre -Dijo ella sonándose la nariz-

Tú nombre: Entiendo...bueno, yo mejor...me voy eh -dije intentando escabullirme ahora la que necesitaba pegar en algo era yo ¿el capitán ya había estado enamorado? Qué mal...de seguro ella era mucho mejor que yo, por lo que no podría batallar contra eso.

Erwin: Eh...Quédate, de verdad, no te preocupes por tonterías -Dijo Erwin tomándome del brazo y Hanji me abrazó por detrás, no quería llorar delante de todos, pero estaba en un momento de alta presión-

Tú nombre: Por favor...necesito dormir -Ellos asintieron mirándome con algo de pena, así que me soltaron dejándome ir, caminé lentamente hacía mi habitación, la cual compartía con Mikasa y Sasha, acostándome en la cama, me tapé no sabía en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, cuándo gritos se escucharon en el pasillo, asustada me levanté y vi a mis dos compañeras al igual que yo despiertas, preguntándose que había pasado.

Hanji: Un médico a la habitación de Levi! -Las tres nos miremos asustadas ¿qué le había pasado al capitán? - El Ackerman necesita asistencia médica ya! -Gritó Hanji, Mikasa me miró asustada ¿ackerman?, Hanji al vernos entró corriendo a nuestra habitación.

Mikasa: ¿cómo que Ackerman? -Dijo ella asustada, llevando su mano a la bufanda roja-

Hanji: el capitán...es tu primo, su madre...era una Ackerman, al igual que tu padre -Ella me miró tomándome de la mano, Hanji sonrió un poco, se notaba que estaba asustada- Cómo ha estado corriendo bajo la lluvia, se ha quedado inconsciente en su mesa de trabajo...completamente con sudor frío y encima con una fiebre muy alta, no responde...

Tú nombre: Tengo que ir...déjame ir contigo Hanji -ella me miró tomándome de la mano llevándome con ella hacía dónde estaba el capitán, ahora atendido por dos doctores-

Hanji: ¿Está bien? -Miró a los doctores acercándose a Levi asustada, quería ver que el estaba bien, a pesar de todo era su amigo-

Erwin: Espero que se estabilice...realmente lo espero -Mordió su labio inferior abrazando a Hanji, entonces ella soltó mi mano para corresponder al abrazo de Erwin-

Los médicos seguían intentando bajar la fiebre de Levi, pero parecía que ninguno lo conseguía, yo estaba en contra de las medicinas actuales, los viejos remedios siempre iban mejor, así que sin pedir permiso a nadie corrí hacía el baño del capitán, vi una gran bañera, pero no estaba llena de agua, tomé dos cubos que habían en la habitación y miré a Hanji seria, ella me asintió y corrí hacía la fuente, pedí ayuda a algunos compañeros, los cuales me ayudaron a subir más cubos con agua hacía la chimenea que había en el segundo piso, ahí calentemos el agua llevándola a la bañera del capitán, una vez llenemos la bañera les sonreí a todos.

tú nombre: muchas gracias...sin vosotros hubiese tardado más -Ellos me abrazaron con una sonrisa-

Historia: Sabemos lo importante que es para ti el capitán -sonreí al escuchar eso sonrojándome completamente no me esperaba para nada esa contestación-

Armin: Venga, corre a salvar a tu capitán -Asentí intentando no llorar, esos amigos que tenía valían más que toda la humanidad entera, una vez en la habitación me di cuenta de que el médico aún no había bajado casi nada la fiebre de Levi así que me acerqué apartándolos con algo de brusquedad.

Tú nombre: Limitaos a recetar algo para el catarro, yo le bajaré la fiebre -Hanji me miró extrañada pero se acercó a mi junto a Erwin para ayudarme claro, empecé a quitar la ropa del capitán con rapidez, primero su camisa, esa camisa blanca y el corbatín que siempre llevaba, pude ver su torso musculoso desnudo, creía que la que se iba a desmayar era yo por verlo de aquella forma, siguieron los pantalones, viendo su ropa interior, de un color también blanco, miré a Erwin completamente sonrojada-

Erwin: ¿hacen falta quitárselos? -el preguntó también desconcertado y negué con la cabeza realmente era mejor no quitárselos, sería algo incómodo hacerlo, le quité las botas con rapidez para después sujetarlo con mis antebrazos debajo de sus axilas, Erwin lo cogió de las piernas y Hanji corrió al baño para asegurarse de que el agua siguiese tibia, una vez cerciorado, metimos al capitán en el agua con cuidado.

Tú nombre: ¿quienes eran esos incompetentes de doctores? -Dije mientras tomaba un cazo mojando la cabeza del capitán con cuidado, acariciaba su pelo y rostro, parecía tan indefenso en ese estado-

Hanji: ni siquiera son doctores reales, simplemente les enseñan cuatro cosas y pues ya los llamamos doctores...es lo que hay, sabes que nuestro presupuesto es pequeño -Asentí un poco mientras notaba que la temperatura del capitán Levi iba bajando cosa que me aliviaba, una vez bajó del todo, lo saquemos de la bañera, y con una toalla empecé a secarlo lentamente, dando pequeños toquecitos-

Tú nombre: ¿tiene algún pijama cómodo el capitán? Qué sea ligero...-Sonreí un poco mientras Erwin me traía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones iguales, se lo puse con sumo cuidado y los 3 lo llevemos de nuevo a la cama- Alguien debería quedarse esta noche con el capitán...¿Erwin?

Erwin: Yo no tengo ni idea de cuidar a un enfermo...y menos al Capitán que tiene prontos de mal humor...-El empezó a reírse llevándose a Hanji de la habitación, apretándola a su cintura dando pequeñas risitas, seguro que iban a hacer el amor y a mi me dejaban aquí con el capitán-

Mikasa y Sasha entraron a la habitación del capitán mirándome, sonrieron de forma malévola ya que esos dos me habían dejado a cargo del capitán.

Tú nombre: no me hace gracia...malas -inflé mis mejillas y ellas se acercaron a mi dándome ambas un abrazo-

Sasha: ¿necesitas algo? -Ella me dió un beso en la mejilla, riéndose y yo asentí un poco, puesto que seria una noche larga-

Tú nombre: Traeme...Caldo, con una olla, que pueda calentarlo yo misma en la chimenea de la habitación, para cuándo despierte el capitán...algo de comer para mi y... algún libro, debo entretenerme con algo ¿no? también...mi camisón de dormir y...una manta -Sonreí mientras ellas asentían y se retiraban para irme a buscar todo lo pedido, no era mucho así que tardaron media hora en traérmelo todo, ellas se retiraron dándome las buenas noches y yo caminé al baño, en este me puse el camisón (cómo más os guste) y me saqué las botas, caminé lentamente hacía la butaca de al lado de Levi, sentándome en esta, me puse la manta por encima y abrí el libro, las muy malas, me habían traído un libro romántico, Romeo y Julieta, suspiré maldiciéndolas y empecé a leer.

A las horas, sobre las 4 a.m, el capitán se despertó, puesto que ya estaba mucho mejor de la fiebre y su estado físico se encontraba en mejor estado, el tenía ojeras y la nariz roja, se notaba que estaba enfermo, además estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

Levi: ¿qué hac..haces a..aquí m..mocosa? -preguntó con dificultad, aún posiblemente no tenía fuerzas para poder hablar, estaba rendido encima de su cama, pero aún así se atrevía a llamarme mocosa...

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a los que leen mi historia. Espero que os esté gustando, sugerencias en los comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 6 - ¿Enfermo? (Parte 2)

(Pov Tú nombre)

Tú nombre: yo...Hanji y el comandante Smith me dejaron a cargo de su salud...n..no debería hablar mucho, debe reposar capitán -sonreí de forma amable, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría el capitán - capitán, debería...tomar un poco de caldo, así..mejoraría, es una medicina natural ¿Sabe? -sonreí dando mi pequeña explicación.

Levi: cállate mocosa...y dámelo de una vez -asentí caminando a calentar el caldo, una vez caliente lo puse en un tazón y lo puse en la mesita de noche del capitán, puse mi torso en su abdomen agarrándolo con mis brazos, ayudando que se sentara, se podía ver en su rostro un leve sonrojo, aunque seguía igual de serio que siempre.

Tú nombre: Bien capitán ¿Puede usted solo? -pregunto y el me miró indiferente intentando agarrar el tazón, pero cada vez que lo lograba, le temblaba la mano, así que lo tomé yo, cogiendo la cuchara empezando a darle de comer el caldo de pollo - ¿Le gusta?

Levi: no me trate cómo un bebé, cadete -asentí un poco sonriente mientras el terminaba de comer el caldito de pollo, llevé mis labios hacía su frente, pues tomé su temperatura con ellos, parecía que de momento estaba mejor, así que lo ayude de nuevo a acostarse, me senté en la butaca tomando el libro de nuevo y abriéndolo, el me miró para preguntarme - ¿Qué lees cadete? -sonreí mostrándole la portada del libro-

Tú nombre: Romeo y Julieta..un amor prohibido -el se tiró hacía un lado de la cama haciéndome una señal para que me sentara a su lado, me levanté de la butaca y el abrió la manta para que me metiera con el, asentí sentándome a su lado, apoyando mi espalda en el cabezal de la cama y el me arropo las piernas, se sentó con mi ayuda al igual que yo y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, acomodándose-

Levi: ¿Me lees? -me pregunto el, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo estaba completamente roja y también algo confusa, aclare mi voz carraspeando un poco y empecé a leer.

Tú nombre: _Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuestro ultimo abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso_. -decía eso, con una voz melódica, puesto que era precioso ese verso, sonreí al leerlo y el miraba el libro embobado, seguí leyendo, Levi, lentamente empezó a dormirse en mi hombro quedándose así de forma tierna babeando encima de mi hombro, sonreí un poco, se veía tan guapo de esa forma, seguí citando una frase del libro, mirando el rostro de Levi- _En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse con otro beso_ -mordí mi labio inferior, acercándome lentamente a los labios de Levi, necesitaba sentirlos, finalmente, nuestros labios rozaron, el estaba dormido y yo dándole un beso ¿qué clase de persona era? me levanté completamente sonrojada, pero en ese momento noté una mano masculina tomarme de la muñeca, me giré mirando a Levi, el me estaba sujetando con fuerza.

Levi: Quédate... Quédate conmigo mocosa -El tiró de mi con las fuerzas que le quedaban haciéndome caer en la cama, acomodé bien mi camisón arropándome de nuevo con sus mantas, ayudé a Levi a acostarse bien, acariciando lentamente su mejilla - (Tú nombre) Por las noches...me cuesta dormir ¿sabes? Tengo algo de insomnio -me dijo el con los ojos cerrados, parecía que me había tomado algo de confianza.

Tú nombre: ¿porqué Capitán? -Pregunté tomándole de la mano con una sonrisa-

Levi: Mi madre...Kuchel Ackerman...era preciosa, tenía unos enormes ojos de mi color...el cabello negro y ondulado...algo así cómo tú, tenía la piel de color marfil...era buena, me cantaba por las noches, me cortaba el pelo siempre con el mismo peinado...sueño con ella, entonces...enfermó y en su lecho de muerte apareció mi tío Kenny...quién me sacó de aquel lugar, del burdel dónde ella trabajaba con el nombre de Olimpia, vi a mi madre...morir, delante de mis ojos, tengo pesadillas con ello...Kenny me abandonó ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo...cuándo me llevaba...a un agujero qué había en el subterráneo, y me decía "Levi, algún día serás un gran hombre y encontrarás una mujer que te haga feliz"...-Se le notaba la voz quebrada cada vez que hablaba sobre ese tema, yo apretaba su mano para que el supiera que estaba ahí que no le iba a dejar - La gente...me juzga, por ser cómo soy, pero no se atreven a saber mi pasado, por cierto...no me recuerdas a mi hermana...por ser cómo mi hermana...solo por el positivismo -el lentamente se fué durmiendo-

tú nombre: Buenas noches Capitán -Sonreí durmiéndome en su cama, era más cómoda que la mia, o a lo mejor, simplemente, es que estaba más cómoda porqué estaba al lado del Capitán, el cual desprendía un olor y calor especial.

(Pov Levi)

Le había contado a la cadete la vida que había tenido, mi infancia, cómo se llamaba mi madre y lo buena que era ella, no sabía porqué se lo había contado, pero tenía la necesidad de que ella lo supiera, después de eso, me quedé completamente dormido, hacía años que no dormía tan bien, la cadete, me tranquilizaba me inspiraba sueño, me inspiraba tranquilidad, era mi terapia para ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanji entró a la habitación sin picar a la puerta, pues ella quería ver cómo estaba , Erwin entró detrás de su pareja, ambos se quedaron parados al vernos en la misma cama.

Hanji: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Dijo con una sonrisa enorme, gritando casi a los 4 vientos mientras se reía con grandes ganas.

Ambos nos despertemos a causa de eso, primero yo, viendo a la cadete en mi abdomen, estaba preciosa, me sonrojé un poco mirando a la pareja con mi rostro sombrío cómo de costumbre.

Levi: Cállate cuatro ojos, tenía fiebre, no sabía que estaba haciendo -no sabía porqué era tan duro con ella pero tenía la necesidad de que ella me siguiese viendo cómo un enemigo, tenía miedo de enamorarme más de ella, mi madre me dijo que encontraría el amor, pero la cadete, no me merecía, yo era demasiado estúpido para ella.

(Pov Tú nombre)

No entendía porqué el capitán había sido tan tierno por la noche y ahora estaba siendo tan capullo conmigo, me levanté de su cama cómo pude tapándome con la manta que me habían traído la noche anterior, suspiré un poco corriendo hacía la puerta de salida, Hanji miró al capitán con un rostro asesino, puesto que la había vuelto a cagar.

Tú nombre: nos vemos en el desayuno, Comandante, Hanji, Capitán -hice una pequeña reverencia saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, caminando hacía la mía, en esta me esperaban Sasha y Mikasa, las cuales estaban deseosas de saber qué había pasado durante aquella noche.

(Pov Levi)

Mientras las chicas, Tú nombre, Mikasa y Sasha hablaban, los 3 superiores también lo hacían en la habitación de Levi.

Levi: Lo sé, soy idiota, no la merezco -el miró a Hanji, casi con mirada de víctima.

Hanji: ¿Qué pasó a noche? -preguntó Hanji sentándose encima de las piernas de Erwin quién se encontraba encima de la butaca.

Levi: Le conté...mi infancia, lo de...mi madre, mi tío y...me leyó...fragmentos de...Romeo y Julieta y...pensando que estaba dormido me besó, entonces la retuve en mi cama y hemos dormido juntos...y esta mañana...mírame, estoy hecho un fracaso -Dije dándome golpes en la cabeza, realmente era idiota.

Hanji: No eres un fracaso...solo debes aprender a ser amado -ella sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Erwin, quién sonreía mirándome-

(Pov Tú nombre)

Mikasa: ¿estás loca? ¿cómo vas a bajar a la ciudad subterránea? -Me dijo ella mirándome seria, tenía planeado bajar a buscar algún recuerdo de la madre de Levi.

Tú nombre: Confía en mi...-sonreí cómo de costumbre dando un abrazo a mi amiga.

Sasha: Te acompañaremos entonces -Ella hizo un gesto de victoria con sus brazos riéndose-

Tú nombre: Gracias chicas...os quiero -El abrazo que nos dimos fué especial, necesitaba ese abrazo realmente, quería hacer feliz a Levi, quería que el sonriera de una vez por todas, de la forma más sincera posible.

Nota de la autora:

Estoy ansiosa por llegar al maldito final del fanfic, tengo muchas ideas pero debo ordenarlas bien y cuesta hacerlo.

Espero poder seguir escribiendo coherente mente o sino me volveré loca!


	7. Capítulo - 7 ¿Ciudad Subterránea?

(Pov Tú nombre)

Justo en ese momento en que nosotras hablábamos de ir a la ciudad subterránea apareció Hanji por detrás, junto a Erwin, parecía que al acabar de hablar con Levi, habían venido encontrándose con nuestra conversación.

Hanji: yo os acompañaré, no podemos ir por las entradas de el muro Sina, pero sí por las del muro Maria, en vuestro distrito natal...lo malo es que está lleno de titanes...así que tendremos que ir con sumo cuidado.

Tú nombre: Está bien Hanji -miré a erwin quién asentía el confiaba en su mujer más que en nadie en este mundo- A ver si así consigo...que el capitán no me odie -sonreí un poco triste, pues intentaba conseguir la maldita aceptación del capitán Rivaille-

Las 4, empecemos a prepararnos, los cinturones y el equipo tridimensional estaba ya preparado en nuestros cuerpos, Sasha llegó con un saco lleno de patatas cocidas, las cuales nos servirían para comer durante el viaje, aún así, esperábamos no tardar mucho, queríamos volver mañana al amanecer.

Empecemos a correr hacía el muro de Shiganshina, se podía ver cómo casi toda la muralla maría estaba destrozada, aún así, logremos llegar sin mucho inconveniente, apenas matemos 4 titanes que se pusieron en nuestro camino.

Hanji: Estas escaleras están abandonadas...por eso podemos pasar, nos estamos colando realmente...-empezó a reírse con ganas, apartando la puerta que omitía el paso a la ciudad, entrando en esta- con cuidado...la mayoría son delincuentes -asentimos las 3 restantes entrando a la ciudad Subterránea, era todo precioso realmente, las calles parecían hechas de terracota, había grandes columnas las cuales sujetaban el techo y la ciudad estaba bien iluminada.

Empecemos a caminar hacía dónde estaba el burdel dónde decía que trabajaba su madre, entremos ahí, era un lugar sucio y aterrador, la gente nos miraba con desprecio.

Madame: ¿a caso queréis trabajo monas? -La miré algo cabreada, pensar que habían tratado así a la madre de Levi era indignante.

Tú nombre: Venimos a por información sobre Kuchel Ackerman -Me senté en la barra mirando intimidante a aquella mujer, ella escupió en una palangana que tenía cerca de su cuerpo para después mirarme de nuevo y hablarme.

Madame: Esa guarra...ah sí, se enfermó cuándo su hijo aún era pequeño, creo que está muerta, lo último que sé es que su hermano, Kenny, vino a por su cuerpo -me levanté en la barra y Hanji me tomó de la cintura ¿cómo podía llamar guarra a una persona? era indignante, noté cómo al otro lado de la barra había un hombre, que nos miraba fijamente, este llevaba un sombrero de color negro y iba bien vestido, hizo una señal con la mano, parecía ser que sabía quién era alguna de nosotras, Hanji me tomó de la mano para que empezase a caminar, lentamente caminemos hacía una de las habitaciones que había para los servicios y cerremos la puerta.

Kenny: cuánto tiempo Hanji...¿porqué ahora buscáis a mi hermana? -Preguntó el con curiosidad, encendiéndose un cigarro, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Hanji: últimamente, Levi está teniendo problemas sentimentales con la chica pelinegra, y tener algún recuerdo de su madre, para saber cómo ser amado creo que sería la solución...-Dijo ella yo en seguida me sonrojé al escuchar eso, Mikasa, no dejaba de mirar a su tío, con el cual también compartía sangre.

Kenny: Su madre...no está muerta, cuándo acogí a Levi, pensaba que mi hermana moriría a las horas de llegar al hospital, pero...no fué así, ella estuvo en coma 6 años, al despertar preguntaba por su hijo, pero yo ya lo había abandonado, ella sigue ingresada en ese hospital preguntando dónde está su pequeño Levi -mis ojos se abrieron esperanzados, la madre de Levi seguía viva, sería una buena ocasión para poder hacer que el fuese feliz de nuevo- Actualmente, tiene el nombre de Rita, no quise dejarle su verdadero nombre en el expediente.

Tú nombre: Gracias por la información -sonreí de forma agradecida y las 4 empecemos a correr hacía el mejor hospital de la ciudad subterránea dónde se encontraba la madre de Levi, al llegar, fuí corriendo a la recepción, se notaba que aquí vivían todos cómo pobres- busco a Rita -La mujer rápidamente se levantó conduciéndonos hacía la habitación de una persona, al entrar, vimos a una mujer de cabello largo y negro, con algunas canas visibles, que se distinguían por ser de color blanco cómo el mármol, los ojos grandes del color de levi, su rostro, era muy parecido al de el.

Kuchel: ¿Quienes sois? -preguntó ella con una voz serena, tal cómo decía Rivaille, su voz tranquilizaba, me acerqué lentamente a ella tomándole ambas manos agachándome a sus pies intentando no llorar- Levántate jovencita...no soy nadie importante cómo para que te arrodilles ante mi -Ella me sonrió de forma amable y rápidamente abracé sus piernas escondiendo mi rostro entre sus rodillas-

Hanji: ¿Señora Ackerman? ¿Es usted la madre de Levi? -Ella abrió los ojos cómo platos agachándose hacía mi, dándome un abrazo besando mi cabello, yo seguía escondida en su cuello- Ella...es (Tú nombre y apellido que más te guste), la mujer que...ha sido capaz de...destruir el muro de hielo que creó Rivaille en su corazón pero...Rivaille no sabe ser amado...y...le hace daño, desde que piensa que usted falleció...su vida ha sido muy dura y...ha hecho que sea frío sombrío...sin sentimientos.

Kuchel: Así que...tú estás siendo capaz de robar el corazón de mi pequeño...es un buen niño -Ella me levantó la barbilla dedicándome una sonrisa secando mis lágrimas- No llores mi niña...

Tú nombre: La sacaremos de aquí, señora, se vendrá con nosotras al castillo -Asentí mientras ella seguía mirándome a los ojos.

Sasha: Sí! Yo haré el papeleo, saldremos por dónde hemos venido, Mikasa es la más rápida y además es tu tía, tú llevarás a la señora hacía el muro Rose, un lugar seguro, nosotras 3 protegeremos...-Las 4 asentimos y ella nos miró algo extrañada-

Kuchel: ¿cómo pensáis hacer que me saquen de aquí? -Dijo ella y yo me levanté con seriedad pero a la vez sonriendo confiada.

Tú nombre: Confíe en nosotras, señora Kuchel -Ella asintió y yo también, con rapidez, saltemos por la ventana, con el equipo tridimensional, llegando hacía la puerta que habíamos roto, salimos por esta mirando el terreno, vimos que estaba todo bastante despejado- Perfecto...

No sabemos en qué momento, el suelo empezó a temblar, una estampida de titanes se acercaba hacía nosotros, nos estaban prácticamente rodeando, con el equipo rápidamente nos subimos hacía una torre alta, pero era imposible escapar de aquella situación, además estábamos escasas de gas cómo para pelear.

Kuchel: ¿Es el fin? -Ella tenía los ojos llorosos- Quería...ver a mi hijo...de adulto -Dijo ella abrazándose a Mikasa, con un aura maternal, no podía dejar que pasase, era hora de revelar mi mayor secreto.

La torre seguía moviéndose de forma peligrosa, no podíamos aguantar más... miré a Kuchel tomándole de ambas mejillas.

Tú nombre: Amo...a su hijo, más que a nada en este mundo, señora Ackerman, pero...mi amor no es correspondido, así que... no me queda nada por lo que vivir, ni por lo que luchar...no soy nada...ni nadie en este mundo, quiero que su hijo sea feliz...con usted, con su madre...que tanto anhela, por favor...hágalo feliz y recuérdele...que es un buen hombre, en cuánto haga lo que voy a hacer...prometedme que...sobreviviréis, os llevaré al bosque y ahí seguiréis solas...Mi verdadero nombre es (tú nombre) Leonhart -Sonreí y antes de que ninguna pudiese reaccionar, salté de la torre, llevando mi brazo hacía mi boca dándome un mordisco.

Todas: ¡(Tú nombre)! -Gritaron al unísono, ninguna estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión tomada, por lo que tenían que respetarla, no había vuelta atrás.

Una luz empezó a envolverme, y mi cuerpo, empezó a recubrirse de músculo, me estaba convirtiendo en un titán, el titán que yo poseía, era un titán hembra, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro, y los ojos de color miel, al ser hermanastra de Annie, nuestros titanes eran muy parecidos, pero el mío era más grande, mucho más grande, me acerqué a la torre para que ellas pudiesen meterse en mi hombro, entonces ellas saltaron, estaban atónitas, no podían creerse que yo fuese un titán, muchos titanes se engancharon a mis piernas, empezando a mordérmelas, pero yo los ignoré corriendo hacía el bosque, tenía que llegar para poder salvarlas, llegué al bosque, dejándolas encima de los árboles.

(Tú nombre modo Titán): ¡Corred! ¡Salvaos! -Grité después para ponerme a pelear, no paraban de venir titanes, excéntricos y comunes, no podía dejar de pelear, tenía que conseguir que ellas llegaran al castillo sanas y salvas.

Notas de la autora:

El próximo capítulo, prometo que será mucho más emotivo :P


	8. Capítulo 8 - Mis habilidades

(Pov Levi)

Escuché caballos llegar cerca de la muralla del castillo, miré por la ventana asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando, rápidamente pude ver a un grupo con la capucha de la legión de reconocimiento entrar al patio interior, bajé corriendo las escaleras en espera de malas noticias, pero nunca esperé que pudiesen haber unas noticias buenas y otras horribles.

Kuchel: ¿L-levi? -ella empezó a llorar viendo a su pequeño niño, corriendo hacía mi, abrazándome, acariciando mis mejillas, yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, también empezando a llorar, habían sido muchos años sin mi querida madre, no quería estar más sin ella, miré a las 3 chicas de detrás, viendo que faltaba una, la única que sabía sobre mi historia.

Levi: ¿dónde está...(Tú nombre)? -mi madre me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que algo malo me iban a decir, ella apegó mi cabeza contra su cuello acariciándome el pelo, yo seguía abrazado a mi querida madre, pensaba que estaba muerta, pero eso era un maldito milagro.

Hanji: Para que...pudiésemos...traer a tu madre...y qué tu fueses feliz...ella se ha sacrificado -Dijo Hanji con un hilo de voz- Aunque...puede ser que aún no esté muerta...Ella se ha convertido en titán...-Miré a Hanji, ahora entendía parte de su historia y lo de los celos de Annie, Eren estaba escuchando y viendo la escena completamente en shock, (tú nombre) era cómo su hermana, de repente, vimos a Eren mordiéndose el dedo, corriendo en forma de titán hacía dónde estaba Siganshina, los chicos, seguían a Eren con el equipo Tridimensional.

Kuchel: Ella..ha dicho, que te ama, con todo su corazón, que te lo digamos...y que...eres un gran hombre y mereces...una mujer mejor que ella, aunque...yo creo que esa mujer es la mejor de todas -Al decir eso, noté un huelco en el corazón, ¿ella me amaba? Tenía que salvarla, también la amo.

Levi: Amo a esa mujer, no quiero otra mujer -Dije de forma seca, dejando de llorar secándome las lágrimas, miré hacía el muro y miré a mi madre- Madre...hágame el favor de no moverse de aquí...no me vuelva a abandonar -Tomé el caballo que ella había traído corriendo hacía dónde nos habían indicado, ellas 3 me seguían, excepto mi madre, que se quedó con Connie, Erwin se puso a mi lado.

Erwin: Estará viva, es una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido -El me sonrió y asentí, lleguemos dónde estaba ella y Eren peleando con los titanes que se estaban presentando, efectivamente, estaba viva, ella era algo más grande que Eren, y tenía la habilidad de congelar su cuerpo, cómo Annie, era una mujer increíble, todos, empecemos a ayudar a los dos titanes, a acabar con sus enemigos.

(Pov Tú nombre)

Vi a Eren llegar en forma de titán seguido de todos nuestros amigos, me dolían los brazos y las piernas, me había tenido que regenerar muchas veces, por lo que ya empezaba a perder las fuerzas, mis puños se congelaron empezando a matar a más titanes, dándoles golpes contra los árboles y muros, Ymir, también cortó su mano convirtiéndose en titan, empezó a ayudarnos de una forma valiente, ella era uno de los titanes cambiantes más pequeños pero aún así tenía una fuerza descomunal, les estaba muy agradecidos, Historia mataba titanes al rededor de Ymir, Levi se acercó a mi subiéndose a mi hombro mirando a mi alrededor de forma seria, Mikasa hizo lo mismo en el hombro de Eren, rápidamente, ambos empezaron a protegernos, un titán logró llegar a mi, sin que Levi se diese cuenta, clavándome su brazo en mi estómago, atravesándome por completo, escupí sangre, pero no me iba a rendir, caí al suelo, no quería morir...

*Flashback*

Era un día normal, yo estaba con Armin, Eren, y Mikasa, hablando de salir fuera...de cómo sería la playa, nos reíamos y correteábamos por las calles de Siganshina, hasta que una explosión sonó cerca de nosotros, lo que nos advirtió, corriendo fuimos a la plaza del pueblo...ahí estaba el titán Colosal, rompiendo el muro de mi hogar, muchos titanes empezaron a entrar, Eren, Mikasa y yo, corrimos hacía la casa de Carla, mi madre estaba tomando el té con ella, pero...al llegar, ambas estaban...atrapadas bajo bigas.

Eren: mamá...te sacaré...lo prometo -El y Mikasa empezaron a levantar la viga pero ella no podía correr ni siquiera sentía las piernas, Carla tomó la mano de mi madre, que estaba peor que ella.

(Nombre de tu madre): Sálvate...mi dulce niña...te quiero mucho, corre -Yo negaba con la cabeza, estaba en Shock, no entendía porqué mi madre tenía que morir.- Huye de tu padre...Mikasa, Eren proteged a mi pequeña...

(Tú nombre): No mami -Grité llorando abrazándola, no la quería soltar, Carla nos miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces, escuchemos a dos titanes acercarse a nosotros, un titán hembra, rubio, de ojos azules, y otro titán, el otro titán, se acercaba a Carla, y la hembra a mi madre.

(La titán hembra es Annie, de más pequeña, que se come a la madre de (Tu nombre) Por venganza)

Hannes empezó a correr hacía nosotros, lo que nos tomó en brazos, no podía dejar que muriéramos también, me puso encima de Mikasa y a Eren en el otro brazo, empezando a correr hacía el muro Maria.

Hannes: Lo siento...Carla, (Nombre de tu madre), tengo que salvar a vuestros hijos...-Dijo Hannes llorando corriendo con nosotros encima.

Carla: Sálvalos! Vivid! -Gritó Carla esperanzada, ella decía que nosotros tres haríamos grandes cosas.

(nombre de tu madre): Nunca olvides quién eres y de dónde vienes, mi pequeña -Mi madre fué cogida por un titán, yo lo estaba viendo todo, en Shock, la titán hembra, metió las piernas de mi madre en su boca, ella gritaba, finalmente, mordió, partiendo en dos a mi madre, dejándola sin vida.

*Fin del Flashback*

Me levanté echando humo por la boca, dando un gran grito, el cual espantaría a la mayoría de titanes, empezando a pisar los que quedaban con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, una vez todo estaba despejado, caí al suelo, estaba rendida, lo último que vi fué un rayo de luz.

(Pov Levi)

Empezó a llover, los titanes ya se habían acabado , vi cómo tanto Historia cómo Mikasa, cortaban las nucas de los titanes de sus amantes y los sacaban, abrazándolos, Yo hice lo mismo, corté la nuca de (Tú nombre) y la saqué de su titán dándome cuenta de que ella también había recibido daño, la perforación del abdomen ahí estaba, la bajé al suelo, tapando su herida con las manos, no podía perderle, no podía, era superior a mis fuerzas, Eren y Ymir ya se habían recuperado viniendo corriendo hacía nosotros, seguido de sus parejas, Hanji también vino desesperada al ver tanta sangre, yo símplemente, tomé el cuerpo de (Tú nombre) entre mis brazos abrazándola apretándola contra mi.

(Tú nombre): Lo siento...-Dijo ella cerrando sus hermosos ojos, yo negaba con mi cabeza, intentaba no llorar, pero se me estaba haciendo muy complicado, Hanji, en ese momento se fijó que de su abdomen, salía humo...se estaba regenerando.

Levi: Vamos...tú puedes...regenerarte, prohíbo que te mueras ahora...lo prohíbo...es una orden cadete -Hanji me pegó una cachetada, no era el momento de ser un idiota, lo había entendido, me acerqué al oído de la cadete, para poder susurrarle- Te amo...por favor...no me dejes solo...quédate conmigo...Morir por alguien es muy fácil...pero...yo te pido otra cosa más difícil...Vive, vive por mi ¿serás capaz? -me estaba ensuciando de sangre, todos sabían que yo odiaba ensuciarme, pero ahora mismo, la limpieza, no era mi prioridad, me puse encima de la Cadete, para poder tapar la lluvia con mi cuerpo y que no la molestara, todos miraban, me daba cosa que descubriesen esa faceta de mi...pero era algo importante...

 **Notas de la autora:**

Parece que Levi necesitaba un empujoncito, pues aquí lo ha tenido.

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Capítulo 9 - ¿Mequé?

(Pov Tú nombre)

Escuché las palabras del Capitán ¿me amaba? ¿se me estaba declarando? Tenía que vivir, no podía morir ahí, mi cuerpo, empezó a regenerarse, mis ganas de vivir ayudaban a ello, pero apenas tenía fuerza, así que no podía regenerarme de forma más rápida, notaba cómo cada vez perdía más sangre, la lluvia, dejó de caer encima de mi cuerpo, abrí un poco mis ojos y ahí estaba Levi, con su cuerpo tapándome, pude ver...lágrimas en su rostro ¿el mostrando sentimientos en público? noté cómo Eren se acercó a mi lentamente, y puso su mano en el hombro del capitán.

Eren: Estará bien, es la mujer más fuerte que he visto...incluso más que Mikasa -susurró eso último en el oído del capitán rezando para no ser escuchado.

Levi: ¿Crees que ella me habrá escuchado? ¿sentirá lo mismo? puedo dudarlo...nuestra diferencia de edad...es grande -Dijo Levi, quería gritarle, darle una bofetada y abrazarlo ¿después de la noche pasada no se había dado cuenta? ¿a caso se pensó que el intento de beso había sido una maldita broma? No! Yo quería a ese hombre.

Hanji: A ella...eso no le importa, capitán...deberíamos...llevarla al castillo, ahí intentar curarla, ayudaremos a su regeneración -Levi asintió tapándome con su capa rápidamente, quería hablar y moverme pero no sentía fuerzas cómo para hacerlo, noté cómo me ponían encima de un caballo sujetada por Levi, el con cuidado empezó a cabalgar hacía el castillo y al fin lleguemos.

Entré al cálido castillo, en brazos de Levi, Kuchel seguía a su hijo por los pasillos hasta su propia habitación.

Hanji: Es tu habitación Levi...se manchará de sangre ¿estás seguro? -Ella miró a Levi, nos parecía raro que Levi no se quejase por la suciedad que estábamos dejando, el me puso encima de su cama y Kuchel me miró con una sonrisa.

Kuchel: Traedme...una aguja, hilo, desinfectante, antorcha, Esparadrapos y...una palangana llena de agua fría -Hanji y los demás empezaron a correr por todo el castillo en busca de los utensilios que había pedido la mujer, Kuchel miró a Levi con una sonrisa- Te dije que estaría viva...-El asintió tomándome de la mano, estaba congelado, aunque posiblemente yo también lo estuviese.

Finalmente, trajeron todos los utensilios que había pedido la señora Ackerman, ella tomó la antorcha dejándola en un metal que era especial para sujetarlas, quemó la punta de la aguja para esterilizarla y penetró en el ojo de esta el hilo, llevó sus manos hacía mi herida mirándola, con un esparadrapo, lo llevó a la palangana llena de agua fría, mojandolo para limpiarme la herida, por la parte de la espalda, ya la había regenerado y los órganos internos también, pero no había tenido fuerzas para regenerar mi abdomen, así que agradecía las atenciones de Kuchel.

Kuchel: Levi, sujeta el esparadrapo a su abdomen, mientras yo voy cosiendo tu ves destapando la herida, así evitaremos que pierda más sangre. -Levi asintió tapándome la herida, sentí un dolor muy grande, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, Kuchel, empezó a coserme, sus cosidas eran rápidas y precisas, no sabía cómo esa mujer había aprendido a curar a una persona, terminó de coserme para después desinfectar mi herida con el desinfectante, que era alcohol puro y duro, finalmente tapó mi herida con esparadrapos y Levi lo miró todo lleno de sangre-

Levi: Necesitaré...mucho detergente -Su madre empezó a reírse mientras terminaba de vendarme y tomarme la temperatura- ¿está bien?

Kuchel: Necesitará...que le bajemos la fiebre, no es una herida...pequeña, es enorme...además ¿tenéis suero? necesitamos...inyectárselo, no puede comer, creo que no tiene fuerza, se atragantaría -ella sonrió acariciándome la mejilla, Levi tenía razón era una mujer increíble, maternal, tierna...Hanji llegó con el suero, era una bolsa, que se conectaría a mi vena a través de unos tubitos y agujas, para poder darme fuerza y regenerar mi sangre, me pinchó conectándome a la bolsa de suero y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa- Cuídala...te mereces a esta chica...y ella te merece a ti, te ayudaremos a limpiar toda la habitación, así ella también estará en un entorno más higiénico, cosa que favorecerá su curación.

Mikasa, Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Ymir, Armin, Jean, Erwin, Reiner, Bertolt y Connie asintieron, poniéndose de pié para empezar a limpiar la habitación, Kuchel señaló la cama, la cual estaba llena de sangre también, Levi con cuidado, me levantó cogiendo también la bolsa de suero, sentándose en la butaca conmigo encima, era raro que el no estuviese limpiando con los demás, parecía que prefería quedarse conmigo, Kuchel con ayuda de Hanji cambió las sábanas de la cama, todo había quedado perfectamente limpio, Levi me regresó a la cama, dónde hice una pequeña mueca de dolor, había notado un pequeño pinchazo en mi abdomen, pero estaba bien. Todos empezaron a retirarse, así que me quedé a solas con Levi y Kuchel, ambos empezaron a hablar.

(Pov Levi)

Levi: ¿porqué nunca más fuiste a buscarme madre? -le pregunté a mi madre, no entendía porqué me había abandonado, haciéndome pensar que ella estaba muerta.

Kuchel: Jamás te abandoné, mi pequeño Levi...cuándo tu tío...me encontró, tú eras muy pequeño, estabas en los huesos y con el cabello ya más largo de lo normal...sucio, yo no te podía cuidar, tú tío pensaba que yo moriría...así que te llevó con el y volvió a por mi, me llevó al hospital, dónde estuve 3 años recuperándome...le pregunté a tu tío sobre ti...y me respondió que...ya no sabía nada de ti, que te había abandonado...al igual hizo conmigo, me abandonó en aquel lugar y...no me dejaban salir, decían que estaba loca, que los golpes de cuándo trabajaba cómo olimpia...me habían trastocado -Al escuchar eso, mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo, pero mi corazón necesitaba un abrazo, cosa que cómo madre ella supo, acogiéndome entre sus brazos- me han dicho...que todo este tiempo...parecía que...eras un hombre sin sentimientos Levi, es por..¿todo lo vivido? -Asentí, tenía razón, había creado mis propios muros de hielo para no dejar pasar ninguna especie de sentimiento.

Levi: Así es, me puse límites madre, no quería sufrir, no quería tener sentimientos, así que cree muros de hielo, pero...se ve que un buen día...llegó una mocosa titán, que logró fundir uno de esos muros y colarse -El sonrió un poco al igual que su madre, ella besó su frente y se acercó a mi.

(Pov tú nombre)

Escuché cómo Kuchel se acercaba a mi, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad y una sonrisa, vió cómo de mis ojos caían lágrimas, a pesar de tener mis párpados cerrados, ella las secaba lentamente, dándose cuenta con su instinto de madre, que la mía, ya no estaba viva.

Kuchel: Tú madre...es muy afortunada...Ella está orgullosa de ti, esté dónde esté -Levi se acercó a nosotros, abrazando a su madre por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de ella-

Tú nombre: Mi madre...era hermosa...se hacía llamar (Nombre de tu madre)...-Sonreí levemente, abriendo mis ojos- gracias...-ella asintió llevando mi mano hacía la de Levi, me sonrojé y el también, aunque de sus labios, se podía notar una leve sonrisa, ella se levantó dándonos un beso a ambos en la frente, deseándonos las buenas noches, finalmente, me quedé a solas con Levi.

Miré a Levi, el sin soltarme, rodeó la cama para poder acostarse a mi lado, tapándonos con las mantas, noté cómo su cuerpo se acercaba al mio, y con mucho cuidado, me abrazaba apretándome un poco contra el, cómo si quisiera protegerme.

Levi: ¿H...has escuchado todo...lo que he dicho...ahí fuera? -asentí riéndome un poco mirando de reojo a Levi, el parecía asustado de mi respuesta, así que lo único que hice, fué acercarme a sus labios dándole un beso, el con una sonrisa y sonrojado, me tomó de la nuca apretándome más contra el besándome de nuevo, era cómo si necesitara de mis labios-

Tú nombre: Yo también te amo...Levi -el sonrió al escuchar su nombre, sus sonrisas eran leves, pero yo sabía que el estaba feliz de tenerme a su lado, esperaba, que a la mañana siguiente todo siguiera igual...

 **Nota de la autora:**

ahí ya empiezan a quererse, pronto, habrá posiblemente Lemon, pero avisaré, para que la gente que no quiere, no lo lea y se salte esa parte, no será nada importante.


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Juntos?

(Pov Tú nombre)

Esa noche, había sido la mejor noche del mundo, Levi había dormido abrazado a mi durante toda la noche cómo si se tratara de un niño pequeño, cosa que me había gustado demasiado, empecé a despertarme, me dolía un poco la herida de ayer, pero estaba demasiado cómoda cómo para moverme o pedir algún calmante, vi cómo Levi empezaba a moverse a mi lado, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Levi: Buenos días...mocosa -Se acercó a mis labios dándome un beso, justo cuándo llevó su lengua hacía mi labio inferior, abrí mis labios para que el, pudiese jugar con mi lengua, nuestras lenguas batallaban, hasta que la puerta sonó abriéndose de golpe, era Hanji gritando casi con un derrame nasal.

Hanji: Al fin! -Gritó ella dando saltos haciendo que Erwin entrase rápidamente para ver la escena, me sonrojé completamente, mientras que Levi miraba a Hanji con un aura asesina.

Erwin: Entonces...¿Ya sois pareja? -Preguntó el mirándonos algo extrañado, entonces nosotros nos miremos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos había hecho esa pregunta, así que Levi empezó a aclararse la voz.

Levi: ¿Quieres...ser mi pareja? ¿mi novia? ¿mi compañera del alma? -Lo miré sonrojada completamente asintiendo, llevando mis brazos hacía el, dándonos un abrazo, Hanji sonreía y aplaudía cómo una loca- Hay que decírselo a todo el mundo, no quiero que ningún idiota toque a MI mocosa -dijo levi entonces remarcando la palabra "mi".

Kuchel también entró por la puerta con una sonrisa, caminó hacía Levi dándole un beso en la frente y hacía mi mirándome la herida, al ver que estaba mejor decidimos ir al comedor a desayunar, al entrar tomados de la mano, todos nos miraban con una sonrisa, entonces me encaminé hacía mi mesa, dónde estaban Eren, mikasa y los demás, pero Levi tiró de mi hacía el mirándome de forma seria e inexpresiva.

Levi: Oi..¿dónde vas? -me dijo inflando sus mejillas, yo le señalé mi sitio en la mesa y el negó con la cabeza señalando el suyo, me tomó en brazos cómo a un saco de patatas y me llevó a su lado en la mesa, mientras todos miraban atónitos la situación - ¿Qué miráis? -Dijo Levi con una mirada asesina hacia todos los que estaban presentes.

Después de desayunar, todos empezaron a ir al ático, dónde cogieron las herramientas de limpieza, empezando a limpiar el castillo, yo no podía seguía recuperándome de las heridas, por eso Rivaille me llevó a la habitación dejándome encima de la cama mientras el limpiaba todo, una vez todo limpio, fué a la puerta echando el cerrojo, se acercó lentamente a mi, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Tú nombre: L-levi ¿qué pasa? - pregunté sonrojada, el simplemente empezó a gatear de los pies de la cama hacía mi cuerpo, quedando encima de mi, acercó sus labios a los miso y empezó a besarme de forma apasionada, el fuego ahora mismo corría por las venas de ambos.

 _ **-Empieza el lemon, si no te gusta, sáltate capítulo hasta nuevo aviso-**_

 _Levi empezó a bajar sus labios hasta mi cuello, lo hacía de forma tranquila, cómo si fuese todo un experto, una mano traviesa, empezó a meterse en mi ropa, primero la camisa, desabrochándome lentamente, finalmente me quedé en sujetador._

 _El empezó a bajar sus labios hacía mi escote, dando pequeños besos, para luego subir a mi cuello, se había dado cuenta de que no me había marcado, por lo que al subir, mordió mi cuello dejándome la marca completamente, el quería marcarme cómo suya, yo solo respondí con un grito._

 _Llevó sus manos hacía mi cierre del sujetador, pero me di cuenta de que el no sabía desabrochar, el se estaba ofuscando, resoplaba mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el cierre de forma agresiva, empecé a reírme de forma inocente llevando mis manos hacía las suyas, desabrochando este sin ninguna dificultad._

 _Levi: Gracias -el sonrió llevando agradecido sus labios hacía mi pecho, empezó a lamer mi pezón cómo si no hubiese un mañana, lo apretaba y succionaba de forma rápida, con su mano derecha, empezó a acariciar el pecho libre, para que este no tuviese celos._

 _Sin poder aguantar más, llevé mis manos a su camisa desabrochando los botones de uno por uno de forma salvaje, hasta que el quedó sin camisa, su cuerpo era escultural, musculado, me estaba poniendo tonta nada más de verlo, de un arrebato de locura, bajé mis manos a su pantalón bajándolo de forma rápida dejándolo en calzoncillos._

 _El riéndose e imitándome, hizo lo mismo, me quitó los pantalones de forma brusca gruñéndome al oído, sonreí mientras llevaba mi mano hacía su mejilla para poder verle a los ojos, le sonreí para luego bajar mi mano a su miembro, despojándole de toda la ropa._

 _Empecé a mover mi mano en su miembro de forma lenta, el gemía cerca de mis labios, hasta que se quedó sin mucha fuerza acostándose a mi lado, entonces fuí yo la que se puso encima, empecé a mordisquear su cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas sin dejar de acariciar su miembro, mis labios bajaron hasta llegar a mi mano moviéndose, aparté mi mano para reemplazar esta por la boca, el ahogó un grito de placer, mirándome, su sabor era amargo, pero no era desagradable._

 _El me tomó de los hombros dándome un giro de cuerpos, para quedar el encima, entonces retomó la marcha de sus besos de mis pechos a mi intimidad, la cual empezó a besar y lamer, una vez el vió la cosa suficientemente lubricada, llevó su miembro a mi entrada, entrando lentamente, me dolía, era virgen._

 _Tú nombre: T-ten cuidado...Y-yo no soy buena en esto...es mi primera vez -le sonreí de forma dulce y el bajó sus labios hacía mi, dándome un beso en estos._

 _Levi: Aprenderemos juntos...también es mi primera vez -confesó el entrando entonces de golpe a mi ser, lancé un grito y dos lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro- ¿Estás bien? lo he hecho...así para evitarte tanto sufrimiento._

 _Asentí, el dolor, empezaba a reemplazarse por placer, ambos nos movíamos en sintonía, primero lento para luego hacerlo de forma rápida y salvaje, los gemidos y besos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, yo gemía su nombre y el el mío, finalmente, lleguemos ambos al orgasmo, a la misma vez._

 _ **-Se termina el lemon-**_

El me abrazó, poniéndose entonces a mi lado, escondí mi rostro en su abdomen, así nos quedemos dormidos una larga siesta, una larga y placentera siesta.

A las dos horas nos despertemos, o más bien nos despertaron, Hanji estaba tocando la puerta de forma desesperada, parecía que le había dado un ataque.

Hanji: Capitán deje de hacer el amor! -Gritó ella riéndose mientras Levi se levantaba tapándose con sus pantalones y yo me ponía la sábana por encima, abrió la puerta y miró a Hanji.

Levi: no puedo ...¿Estar tranquilo? -dijo el y ella miró por la puerta gritando y riéndose, posiblemente por la tarde, ya se habría enterado todo el mundo...

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo siento es un capítulo corto!

prometo que el próximo será más largo y habrá más emoción.


End file.
